


a little more

by mwestbelle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fill, Stuffing, Weight Gain, belly love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets a little chubby and goes to the buffet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little more

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon at avengersbellies who just wanted some cute fluff about chubby!Steve and chubby boys are my favorite things in the world, and I want Steve to be happy and fluffy (in multiple ways, ZING) always. anoneknewmoose insisted I post here too <3

After a few months, Steve notices that his khakis are getting a little snug around the waist. He grunts softly trying to button them one morning; the button just doesn't seem to want to go in the hole. He stops and rests his hand curiously against his belly. It's definitely gotten softer since he's been in the future; a little layer of fat covering what were once rock hard abs. He turns to the side and looks at himself in the mirror. It's just a tiny swell, hardly even worth calling a belly; it makes sense that he would have gained weight here - even with his enhanced metabolism, he was on a soldier's rations during the war. Now he eats whatever he wants, and what he wants is a lot of it. 

He can vaguely hear a drill sergeant shouting about letting himself go to seed, being a sloppy excuse for a soldier. He just smiles and pulls off the khakis, trading them out for a more forgiving pair of jeans.

*

According to Clint, apart from saving the world, his greatest accomplishment has been to introduce Steve and Thor to the world of "all you can eat." 

"A feast," Thor said approvingly upon entering their first buffet; Clint had seemed disappointed, so Steve didn't mention that buffet-style dining already existed in his time. Besides, it was nothing like the decadence that the 21st century offers.

He gets a little too fond of buffets, perhaps. It feels like a huge indulgence every time, and he feels a bit guilty handing over the same amount as everyone else when he knows he'll eat far more food than the average person. But Bruce insists that it all works out economically, and Steve makes sure to rotate his meals between restaurants and leave nice tips. So far, he hasn't been banned from anywhere.

Sometimes he'll go with the team, which is fun. They'll push a few tables together and laugh too loudly, and Steve feels like he has a place again. But he definitely limits himself when he's out; he doesn't need to gorge himself to keep going, after all. He'll eat until he's sated, with just a little prick of hunger still left in the base of his stomach, and that seems to be plenty.

But when he goes alone...

He brings a book, usually, though he seldom ends up reading it. It feels more legitimate, to take a single table and leave the book there, like it will be a suitable substitute for a companion. But in reality, as soon as he sits down with his first plate, his focus is on the food.

This is the time when Steve lets himself go. The variety helps so much; at home, he's never able to really indulge himself like he wants to, because he gets tired of eating the same thing. At the buffet, each plate can be an adventure, his palate constantly alive and excited by new flavors.

He eats steadily, until he becomes aware of people watching him. Until he knows that his little pudge has swollen into a round belly, straining against the confines of his t-shirt (he's learned the hard way about wearing shirts with buttons to the buffet), thick and obvious when he makes his way through the line for another round. A few times someone's clapped him on the shoulder with a friendly, "Carboloading, huh? Have a big game coming up?" At least he has his overall bulk as an advantage.

By the time he's well and truly full, stuffed to the gills, enough to quell even his quadrupled metabolism, he feels a bit drunk on it. It's the best feeling in the whole world, one that he dreamed about his entire childhood. He feels _satisfied._

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr!](http://villainsexuale.tumblr.com)


End file.
